


Zealous Fantasy

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, 生子产乳
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: 在因为独处而饱受煎熬时，布鲁斯不得不承认现实，他是如此的想念他的alpha。





	Zealous Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> 打算写一个超蝙abo生子同人的海豹豹突然想起了这个旧坑，然后扩写了一下随便给了个文名凑字母坑的数。

布鲁斯难以入睡。

卧室的窗户敞开着，夜间沉闷的空气仿佛烤炉里的鸡蛋布丁般粘稠，没有一丝风能够吹进房间。他辗转不安，揉皱了身下的长绒棉床单，细腻光滑的织物摩挲发烫的布满汗水的赤裸的皮肤，带来些许的慰藉。汗水蜿蜒而下，不曾停歇，浸透了黑色的棉质睡衣，留下斑驳的水渍。贴身的背心更是因为吸足了水分，沉重地粘黏在皮肤上。

他想念丝绸的冰凉触感。

然而比起冷气或者质地清爽的衣物，布鲁斯更为想念另一种不同寻常的接触。他渴望解脱和释放，而这些都是他无法独自一人就能达到满足的。

在因为独处而饱受煎熬时，布鲁斯不得不承认现实，他是如此的想念他的alpha。

可强大的自制力和多年的严苛训练让布鲁斯选择克制，而不是自我解放。冥想术清空了他的大脑，让那些身体上的不适与焦虑的情绪脱被隔绝在外，布鲁斯叹息，任由黑暗的潮水流入他的思想，将他带进短暂的睡梦之中。

起初他还能摒除杂念，但是那些仿佛根植在骨髓以及灵魂之中的阴影再度侵入，那些硝烟献血铁锈的味道挥之不去，然后是轻柔的风声，吹散了不愉快的梦魇，轻飘飘地托起他浮在温暖的阳光照耀下的云朵之中。

那阳光像一个轻柔的吻落在他的额头上。

布鲁斯猛然惊醒，浑沌的头脑反应迟缓地处理着眼前的境况。

在他完全清醒并意识到自己在做什么之前，布鲁斯伸手抚上他的清风与阳光的脸颊，微笑着抬头吻上他的嘴唇。那笑容太过梦幻以至于克拉克楞了一会才回应布鲁斯的吻，眷恋地不舍地舔舐那双柔软的唇瓣，捧住他的脸颊用指尖流连地描绘那完美的轮廓。

他们唇舌嬉戏厮磨了好一会才分开，克拉克在布鲁斯恢复清明的蓝眼睛里看到自己的倒影，就像是那蓝色的世界专属于他。

布鲁斯没有说话，只是抱住克拉克的肩膀把他拉下来，再次给了他一个火辣的激烈的深吻。多年的默契让他们无需用言语表达对彼此的思念之情，他们热烈地亲吻对方，被唤起的欲望隔着衣服互相摩擦，身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要求更多。

他们不再满足于隔着衣服的爱抚。布鲁斯试图在有限的空间中踢掉长裤，与此同时他的睡衣敞开扣子不翼而飞，背心也被卷起到露出平坦精壮的腹肌，可这不够。而克拉克还穿着他的制服，蓝色的紧身衣勾勒出他完美的肌肉，也让他的勃起彻底地暴露出来，那熟悉的形状与热度让布鲁斯情不自禁地口干舌燥。他拉紧那鲜红的披风示意对方，他的身体已经准备好了，只不过他的alpha不这么认为。

“布鲁斯，你真美，我回来的路上一直在想你，”克拉克同样呼吸急促，嘴唇贴近布鲁斯的耳边，将滚烫的气流吹进他红得发亮的耳朵，“一直想着你会用什么样的方式迎接我，而我会把你操到高潮，一次又一次。”他微笑着说完，低头隔着背心含住布鲁斯一侧的乳头用力吸吮。

他胸口不断分泌出汁液的感觉令布鲁斯头皮发麻，他在床铺和克拉克的身体间挣扎，捶打拉扯挠抓后者的手臂脊背和头发，脚趾蜷缩脚背弓起深深地陷入床单之中，他的一切挣扎都掩盖不住克拉克的舌头嘴唇和牙齿带给他的快感，还有他饱胀的乳房产出乳汁的事实。

“不，”细小的呜咽从咬紧的唇缝间泄漏出来，布鲁斯勉强地开口，声音嘶哑地命令虽然听上去更像是哀求：“克拉克，停……停下！”

“嘘——”克拉克亲了亲布鲁斯的嘴唇，“你喜欢的，布鲁斯，你只要感受我就好。”

布鲁斯尝到克拉克唇瓣上腥甜的味道，他的呼吸间尽是乳臭味，浓烈得如同alpha的信息素。克拉克常说布鲁斯的一个眼神就能令他勃起，而他对于布鲁斯的吸引更甚于此。这些气味令他的下体迅速地，和他的胸膛一样湿透了。

而后克拉克脱掉布鲁斯的上衣，手指揉上布鲁斯另一侧的乳头，技巧地掐住旋转挤压。

那感觉就像一道电流击中心脏，布鲁斯不得不咬住下唇阻止即将冲出口的尖叫，他的身体为此弹跳起来而克拉克的手钢铁般臂牢牢地禁锢着他的行动，任何挣扎与逃脱都只能是妄想。他甚至没有抚慰自己，只是看着克拉克吸吮自己的乳头吞咽乳汁，就令他达到了今晚的第一次高潮。射精的快感令布鲁斯脑中一片空白，等他回过神来，松松地卡在胯部的睡裤已经打湿了克拉克的制服。

克拉克的脸上还有喷溅出的白色乳汁，看上去就像是布鲁斯射在了他英俊的脸上。布鲁斯感觉到羞耻，困惑，然而更多的还是兴奋。他没法坦然地面对自己生理上的变化，正如他没法直白地表达对克拉克的感情。他只得将之付诸在行动之中，用全然放松和打开的身体回应克拉克的热情。

“操我，克拉克。做你想做的任何事，”布鲁斯抬起双腿配合地让克拉克脱掉自己的长裤，被前戏折磨得湿漉漉的后穴暴露出来，“我已经等得够久了。”他用脚踝勾住克拉克的腰把他往下按。

下一秒克拉克就是赤身裸体地压在他身上，扶着灼热的坚硬的阴茎缓慢而坚定地进入他。没有扩张或者润滑，omega的身体奇妙地吞下了那超凡的尺寸，也被牢牢地钉在了床上。感到自己被彻底填满的时候布鲁斯呻吟着倒下去，把全身的重量都交给克拉克来掌控。

克拉克了然地舔吻布鲁斯的嘴唇，在他耳边用低沉的氪星语吐露爱意，直到布鲁斯不耐烦地缩紧了后穴催促他的行动才开始戳刺。他强而有力的抽送让布鲁斯几乎尖叫出声，克拉克爱极了这时候布鲁斯隐忍的表情，充满欲望但又克制，就像是人类所有的优点，力量与极致的美丽，但他更爱他失控时的狂野。

克拉克再一次地吻住布鲁斯，每一次插入都精准地撞击着前列腺，让那紧致的甬道因为连续的高潮而紧缩，让快感接连不断地冲刷他们的中枢神经。克拉克放任布鲁斯在自己口中尖叫喘息呻吟，让那充满力量的身体在自己怀中绷紧。

“可以吗？我可以……”高潮来临时克拉克语无伦次地吻过布鲁斯全身，他的嘴唇下巴颈项和肩胛上湿漉漉的都是他的印记，脑中一个强烈的声音一遍又一遍地咆哮着要他射在布鲁斯体内，他的本能与理智来回激荡着。

而布鲁斯点头。

“是的，操……这简直太棒了……”布鲁斯低吼，克拉克射精的同时再一次释放了自己，大量的热流被吞进身体最深处， 就像是他被泡在克拉克的精液当中。太好了，这真他妈的太好了。布鲁斯在疯狂的快感缓解时后知后觉地感到悔恨，他的alpha的过激行为几乎要刺激他的发情期再次到来。

可这点懊恼与他刚刚得到的满足相比微不足道。布鲁斯侧身让克拉克躺在他身边，枕着他的胳膊等待呼吸平复。

“再来一次？”克拉克舔去布鲁斯眼角的汗水，充满期待地吻他的脸颊。

“我恨那么说，”布鲁斯叹气，试着推开克拉克让他离自己远一些让那些炽热的气息不再那么恼人，“但是孩子们会被吵醒的。”

就像是印证他的话一般，隔壁房间传来了响亮的婴儿的啼哭声。

布鲁斯丢给他的alpha一个“我早告诉过你”的眼神，从一片狼藉的床上爬起来，他的身体尚未从高潮中恢复，四肢还酸软地颤抖着，当他试图俯身捡起激情中滚落在地上的内衣时，他那饱满的屁股就暴露在了空气中。布鲁斯毫无自觉，刚刚经历过的激烈性爱的身体满是克拉克留下的印记，激烈的性爱让那充血红肿的穴口微微外翻，断断续续地吐出浑浊的体液和精液的混合物，沿着晃动的性器和大腿滑落，把斑斑点点的床单弄得更脏。

眼前淫靡的景象让克拉克阴茎再次胀痛起来，一场性事本就不能满足他。作为一个体贴的alpha，克拉克没有放任自己硬着看完布鲁斯穿衣，他用超级速度去浴室弄来了温热的湿毛巾，衣柜里取出干净的睡衣，帮布鲁斯在穿上衣服前擦干净满身的黏腻。为人父母的总不能带着一身情欲气息去照看孩子。

从小养尊处优的韦恩家大少爷没有被alpha的殷勤服侍给取悦到，一扫床上的顺从和温存，给了克拉克一个更加凌厉的眼色——后者不知是马虎还是别的原因，只给他做了体外的清洁，布鲁斯才迈开一步，就感觉到后穴中没有清理干净的液体在重力的牵引下流了出去，浸湿了股缝和内裤。布鲁斯吸气，懊恼地发现他被操开的敏感身体根本夹不住克拉克射在他肚子里的精液，只得自暴自弃地拖着发软的双脚走到隔壁去。

他本可以叫克拉克抱他去婴儿房，但是布鲁斯此刻恼羞成怒，一点也不想看见那个制造出自身窘境和奶娃噪音的罪魁祸首。

“等一下，布鲁斯。”

克拉克刚打理好自己从浴室出来，就看到赤脚站在地板上的布鲁斯，他赶忙叫住对方，在布鲁斯口是心非的抗拒下半跪下去，让他坐在自己的膝盖上给他套上拖鞋。

宝宝越来越刺耳的哭号让爱子心切的omega紧张起来，他催促地掐住自己的alpha，全然忘记一秒之前他还打算和对方冷战，警告地低语：“你还磨蹭些什么，赶紧带我过去，宝宝再哭下去就要吵醒整栋房子的人了！”

“嘘——”克拉克在布鲁斯的坏脾气发作前按住他，示意后者安静下来。

果然，没过多久布鲁斯就认出了走廊里的提姆的脚步声。男孩不发出声音地推开婴儿房的门，走进去抱起了哇哇大哭的小弟弟。启动加热器加热冰箱里的奶瓶，更换尿布，给宝宝喂奶，然后抱着他拍背顺气，再轻唱着摇篮曲把他哄睡着。年轻的兄长熟练地做完这一切，悄声打着呵欠，返回自己的房间。

“他是个好哥哥。”克拉克感动地叹息道。

“我知道。”布鲁斯点点头。他知道罗宾们之间的约定，每个晚上轮流值守，在宝宝肚子饿或弄脏了尿布发出哭喊前赶到，为的就是不吵到隔壁房间的自己。这些十几岁的青少年表现出的责任心叫成年人都自叹不如。

尽管如此，布鲁斯还是提出要亲眼看一看宝宝。任何一个omega都不会对孩子的哭声坐视不理，这是刻印在他们基因中的生物本能。

克拉克抱着布鲁斯来到摇篮边，借着月光的照映端详宝宝天真可爱的睡脸。情不自禁凑过去摸了摸宝宝圆嘟嘟的脸颊。

“他长大了好多。”克拉克感叹。长达一个星期的外星系任务让他好久没有抱过宝宝，他本打算看过孩子后，再回到布鲁斯身边，却因为睡不着的爱人改变了计划。

“你该看看他每天吃多少顿，他就和你一样，是个永远都喂不饱的小坏蛋。”布鲁斯微笑着调侃道。

父子间的心灵感应让宝宝伸咯咯笑着睁开了眼睛，滴溜溜的大眼睛在爸爸们之间转了转，最后朝布鲁斯伸出小小的胳膊。被宝宝的偏心逗乐的布鲁斯俯身把他抱起来，让宝宝舒服地躺在自己的臂弯里，在宝宝含住他的手指之前，眼疾手快地把消毒柜里的特制奶嘴塞过去。

在孩子差不多足月的时候，布鲁斯就停止亲自哺乳，每天把过剩的奶水挤出来，按照分量冷藏贮存，定时加热后用特制的奶瓶给孩子喂食。毕竟，宝宝一个月大的时候就开始在咬合力上展现出了氪星血统带来的天赋。

克拉克站在布鲁斯背后，伸手环抱住他的宝贝们，看着他们的儿子含着奶嘴的睡脸，心里柔软得一塌糊涂。与此同时，他“恰巧”卡在布鲁斯臀瓣间的阴茎还硬着，眼前温情的气氛不仅没让他的性趣消退，反而更加高昂。曾经让布鲁斯怀孕这个念头就让他兴奋得要命，哪怕这么多年后，在他实现这个心愿之后，克拉克还是为此兴奋着，永远都不会厌倦。

和喂饱他们的宝宝一样，满足alpha的需求也是omega自古以来的本能之一。

布鲁斯第一时间就察觉到克拉克的想法，但他还想抱一会宝宝，就故意装作没有发现。他的身体变化逃不过克拉克的眼睛，他的体温，他的心跳，他身上的气味都出卖了他，刚刚高潮过一次的身体仍旧敏感，布鲁斯只能在克拉克的手指拨开他的内裤，探索他湿润的入口时咬住嘴唇，不让声音吵到宝宝。

这不是他们第一次在婴儿房做爱，也不是他们之间最狂热的幻想。

克拉克把布鲁斯的隐忍当做默许，愉快地扒开他的裤子，分开布鲁斯肉感十足的臀瓣，以站立的姿势进入他。布鲁斯又紧又热，湿软的肠壁重重吸附着克拉克的阴茎，形成甜蜜磨人的阻碍。

“嘘，亲爱的，放松些，当心别摔着了宝宝。”克拉克坏心眼地用孩子做要挟，让他的omega乖乖听话，可那是布鲁斯，他从来就不是一个古板印象中柔顺可人的omega。

“克拉克！你给……我……拔出去……唔！”布鲁斯绷紧肌肉，摆动身体想拜托那恼人的巨物，可他们的身高落差让布鲁斯难以脱身，他不断分泌出体液的后穴也帮着倒忙。眼看布鲁斯的反抗只会给他自己带来疼痛，克拉克无奈地扣住布鲁斯的下巴吻他，用唇舌堵住他的拒绝，扰乱他的头脑。

就连怀里的小家伙也这时候给布鲁斯添乱，他把父亲摇晃的身体当做是游戏，乐呵呵地手舞足蹈起来，布鲁斯差点抓不住他，慌忙之下用手握住婴儿床的围栏稳住身体。设计成可以摇摆的婴儿床自然承受不住布鲁斯的力量，他差点扑倒，被身后的克拉克及时拉住。

克拉克也不好受，他的阴茎被在这波折中完全进入了布鲁斯的身体，布鲁斯下意识的夹紧身体，差点让他立刻射出来。

“拜托，吾爱，把腿打开，我会扶着你。”正如克拉克所说，他扶着布鲁斯的胯部，套弄他的勃起，耐心地劝诱布鲁斯把重心靠向自己，用自己的身体支撑他的体重。

在这过程中，宝宝好奇地睁大眼睛，看着表情扭曲的父亲，布鲁斯只得盖住儿子的眼睛，唱他最喜欢的摇篮曲，时不时地停顿，从齿缝间逸出压抑的呻吟。他的后穴里满满地插着alpha的巨物，手臂上是婴儿软绵绵的身体，他既不能投入到与克拉克的性爱中，也无法全心关怀怀里的宝宝，左右为难的违背常理的快感让布鲁斯的身体万分敏感，几下冲击之后，就痉挛着穴内高潮了一回。

克拉克搂住高潮后瘫倒的布鲁斯，摩挲他的肩颈，吻着他泛红的皮肤，抚摸他挺立的乳头，把乳汁和汗水涂满布鲁斯饱满的胸膛，空气中甜腻的味道愈加浓稠。为了更加顺利地挺入布鲁斯的身体转变了姿势，略微漂浮，以布鲁斯踮脚坐在他身上的体位抽插起来。

“啊……啊啊啊……”强烈的快感一波接一波地冲刷着布鲁斯的意识，把摇篮曲忘在脑后，忘情地扭动有力的腰肢，不再压抑自己的哭喊。

克拉克深知自己若是做得太过火，等到布鲁斯第二天清醒过来绝对不会轻易放过自己，趁着布鲁斯被他搞得意乱情迷的时候接过宝宝，把终于睡熟的小儿子放回到摇床里，给他盖上玛莎奶奶亲手织的小花毯子。

回过神时布鲁斯已经躺在了卧室的大床上，克拉克热切地吸吮亲吻他的乳头，操弄他，让他无暇思考，满脑子只有那氪星人完美的肉体和如何达到高潮。

“喔，克拉克……我的克拉克……”

重回返舒适地带的布鲁斯坦然地张开身体，拥抱他的丈夫，回应他每一次的索求，紧张的精神松懈下来，再不保留自己的热情。

“布鲁斯，你真美……”克拉克也不再忍耐，放开顾虑尽情释放出信息素，抬起布鲁斯修长的双腿架在肩头，狠狠地把他压进柔软的床垫中，猛烈地抽插起来。

第二次射精没能让克拉克放缓节奏，他结结实实地把布鲁斯操上了好几次高潮，无力地哭求自己给个了解时才释放在他体内。

克拉克始终坚挺的阴茎还埋在体内，但还是有大量的体液从松软的穴口缝隙间流出，带给布鲁斯类似失禁的羞耻感。他拍拍身上比章鱼还缠人的alpha，命令道：“放手，带我去洗澡。”

“我亲爱的布鲁斯，”克拉克把嘴唇贴上布鲁斯的耳朵，在色情的舔吻声中，说着下流话，“何必那么麻烦，我会把你从头到脚都舔干净，然后我们就能再来一回，这一次我会慢慢地操你，让你一整个晚上都在高潮中度过。这是你最喜欢的，不是吗？”克拉克深情地望进布鲁斯水光氤氲但又灼灼发亮的眼睛，说话间又一次挺动身体，硬度未消的尺寸可观的阴茎顶在布鲁斯体内，换来后者包含欲望的低吟。

在alpha蛊惑的低语声中，布鲁斯情不自禁地考虑起了克拉克的提议，他们很多天没有见面了，回想起蜜月时做爱到天亮的那些荒唐日子，着实叫他心动。

可惜，布鲁斯还没点头应允，同一个晚上的第二次，隔壁的婴儿房间里，宝宝中气十足的啼哭声再一次响了起来。

旖旎的气氛一扫而空，布鲁斯毫不客气地抬脚把克拉克踢下了床，心安理得地转身裹紧被子陷入甜美的梦乡。


End file.
